Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly to a configuration of an air conditioning system for performing air conditioning more efficiently in a specific driving environment.
Description of Related Art
An air conditioning system for cooling and heating the interior of a vehicle is installed in the vehicle. It is an important issue of the air conditioning system to always maintain the comfortable interior temperature of the vehicle.
In the air conditioning system for a vehicle, a cooling unit includes components such as a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant compressed by the compressor, an expansion value for converting the refrigerant condensed and liquefied by the condenser into a state of low temperature and low pressure, and an evaporator for cooling air using an evaporation latent heat of the refrigerant. In general, the cooling system lowers the temperature of air and adjusts the absolute humidity.
A heating unit includes a heater core for generating hot wind using heat generated when cooling water for cooling heat of an engine room retrieves heat of the engine to be heated, as a heat source, and a pump for supplying cooling water of the engine. In general, the heating system increases the temperature of air and adjusts the relative humidity.
A general existing air conditioning system supplies cooling air through a cooling unit and supplies hot air through the cooling water of the engine, but the structure of the air conditioning system can be changed according to an environment in which a vehicle travels. In particular, when the cooling water of the engine is not present, it is difficult and inefficient to configure the existing air conditioning system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.